Mary
Appearance Violette has the youthful appearance of a beautiful young woman in her early twenties with dark red hair extending down to her shoulders with cheek-length side-locks and front fringes. Her facial features are considered to be sharp with bright red colored eyes that appear to glow in an alluring way, and slightly pale skin that refuses to tan under the sun. She is rather tall as she stands at 6'2" which makes her taller than most other females and many males with her rivaling Alexander. Mary has a slender yet curvy figure, with ample breasts, long shapely legs, and a set of famously round, tremendous and bulbous buttocks. Her main attire is composed of a long, two tailed coat with an upturned collar that has a diamond design on the back with black fingerless gloves, black spiked heels, pants resembling bandages and either white bandages around her waist or a white belt worn crooked. Her signature look is several spiked jewelry worn on various parts of her body including a chocker, a pair of bracelets worn on the wrist with another pair at the elbows and another pair around the ankles. She will sometimes complete this with a pair of tinted sunglasses. Mary doesn't wear any form of clothing underneath the coat, being completely shirtless which shows off much of her torso along with the Umbran Watch hanging from a chain connected to the front of the chocker where it rests below her chest, as well as her sizable bust and toned stomach. As a child, her hair was longer completed with side bangs extending to her shoulders. She wore a white nightgown Personality History Powers & Abilities Physical Thanks to the Umbran training she received growing up, Mary has an unprecedented skill for the Bullet Arts even for an Umbran Witch and shows near mastery of various weapons. Her combat skills are described as being both brutal and graceful. She also possesses superhuman speed and agility, being able to perform numerous acrobatic feats with ease. She also is extremely perceptive, able to evade attacks from different directions by anticipating her enemy movements in battle. She also has immense superhuman strength and endurance. Her superhuman strength allows her to . Along with her strength is her speed, capable of contending and keeping up with the likes of in which she rivaled as well as fight on par with the . She also can lift and physically overpower .Her physial skills, combined with her magic, makes her capable of defeating countless hordes of enemies. She also able to hold her own against opponents such as Alexander Morrison. Magical As an Umbra Witch, Mary possesses various powerful magics that she can use to assist her in daily life and lets her fight against even the most powerful of beings Dark Arts & Techniques * Umbran Climax: Similar to Devil Trigger, the use of Umbran Climax allows Mary to release her full supernatural potential by entering an ascended state and allows her to use the strongest of her techniques for a short duration of time at the expense of her magical power. In this state, she is able to continually manifest the limbs of various demons and increase the damage of her attacks. She is also able to heal herself during this time. * Witch Time: By using Witch Timer, she is able to slow down time around her to a fraction of its normal pace which allows her to move at extremely high speeds. Using this sends out a ripple of purple energy from Mary. This allows her to bypass her opponent's defense and easily counterattacking against enemies as they are left helpless by Witch Timer's effects. She attempted to use this against Alexander but it was counteracted by him using Quicksilver. * Beast Within: A magic technique that allows Mary to transform into various animals ** Lioness Within ** Bat Within ** Horned Viper Within * Witch Walk: Through Witch Walk technique, Mary is able to defy gravity and walk on any vertical or horizontal surface * Wicked Weaves: Mary is able to summon forth various demons and their limbs to attack through the use of portals as conduits rather then her hair. * Infernal Weaves: An more powerful version of Wicked Weaves, Mary is able to summon the full form of a demon for greater damage. However, Mary is only able to use this during Umbran Climax which makes it limited. * Infernal Kiss: This allows her to indirectly to control various machines at will. Summoning Like other Umbra Witches, she is capable of summoning various demons to aid her in battle and/or finish off enemies via chanting/speaking in Enochian * Gomorrah- AVAVAGO (Increase the thunders) * Labolas- ARGEDCO (Invoke) * Diomedes- SUNDENNA (Name of evil spirit) * [[Mictlantecuhtli|'Mictlantecuhtli']]- Equipment Apparel Weapons Standard Devil Arms * Nadasday: * Kulshedra: Relationships Family and Friends Allies and Rivals Romantic Alexander Morrison Enemies Quotes Trivia * All art belongs to https://www.deviantart.com/qeepeeq Gallery My bayonetta oc s by qeepeeq-d8fgdlw.jpg|Mary with her mother My bayonetta oc pact with by qeepeeq-d8h5ggp.png|Mary with Madama Bathory Redesigned my bayonetta oc by qeepeeq-d8ejlh7.jpg|Front and back of Mary My bayonetta oc by qeepeeq-d8b67my.jpg|Mary and her sunglasses Category:Original Characters Category:Skullguy123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Umbra Witch Category:Crossover